


A little break, a big pool party

by Nyronigon



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Caps is a bit anxious, Foot Massage, M/M, Massage, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pool Party, Reunion, Semi-Public Sex, Smut (Only for third chapter), Sort of lemon in third chapter
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 15:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20410390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyronigon/pseuds/Nyronigon
Summary: La chaleur s'abat sur Berlin alors que les Rift Rivals venaient tout juste de se finir. Les coachs des équipes de LEC décidèrent alors d'organiser une petite pool party pour laisser leurs joueurs se reposer un peu. Mais certains profiteront de ce moment pour enrichir leur relation avec la personne que leur cœur avait choisi.





	1. Début : Retrouvaille (Mikyx/Rekkles)

**Author's Note:**

> Bon, ça faisait un bon bout de temps que je n'avais pas écris sur ce fandom en français. Alors, il est temps que je célèbre la langue de Molière avec tout ces ships ! Ships qui sont d'ailleurs très bizarre, me demander même pas ce que mon cerveau malade s'était imaginé pour mettre ces joueurs ensembles. Enfin bref, de toute manière peu de personne lisent le français sur ce site, alors j'ai rien à craindre xD Passez une bonne lecture !

Nous étions en plein mois de Juillet. La canicule frappait sur Berlin. Le Rift Rivals venait tout juste de se terminer sur une victoire européenne attendue par tous les gens censés. Une pause s’imposait dans la ligue européenne, et étant donné les conditions météorologiques extrême dans laquelle Berlin se trouvait, tous les coachs de chacune des teams avaient décidé de prendre une petite pause d’une semaine, le temps que la météo redevienne plus légère. À cette pause s’ajoutait une idée venant de Grabbz et Youngbuck : une pool party. Avec cette chaleur, autant profiter du temps pour se détendre légèrement. L’idée fut vite acceptée par tous les coachs, et quand Grabbz annonça à ses joueurs la nouvelle, tous furent ravis de l’apprendre, transpirant dans leur tenue légère.

Ce fût donc ainsi que, dimanche matin, Mihael rangeait ses dernières affaires dans son sac à dos. Crème solaire, linge ainsi que des vêtements de rechange, et le voilà fin prêt pour cette journée. Un sourire sur son visage, il pensait à quelqu’un. Ce quelqu’un qui faisait tant chavirer son cœur et qu’il verrait sûrement à la piscine. Un dernier coup d’œil dans le miroir pour s’admirer, recoiffer ses cheveux fraichement coupés pour l’occasion – plutôt à cause de la chaleur – et s’assurer qu’aucune tâche ne traînait sur sa tenue – une chemise à manche courte bleu ciel ainsi qu’un short beige – et le voilà parti rejoindre le reste de son équipe. Il chaussa sa paire de sneakers blanches et sortit de l’appartement, se tapant les remarques de ses coéquipiers pour son retard.

Ce n’était pas nouveau qu’il prenait du temps pour se changer, mais qu’il mette plus longtemps qu’à l’accoutumer propageait du doute chez Luka, son compagnon de lane. Il était sur la piste qu’une jeune et belle fille l’attendait à la piscine, et cela ne fit qu’amplifier la taquinerie entre les deux botlaners. Mais dans un certain sens, son collègue croate n’avait pas tort. Dans le métro, alors qu’il admirait le paysage sombre par de-là la fenêtre, il pensait à cette personne. Il s’imaginait déjà plonger ses mains dans ses courts cheveux aussi brillant que de l’or, les descendre pour caresser sa peau douce pour finalement le maintenir dans un câlin pour le réchauffer dans ses bras après son petit tour dans l’eau. Il se noierait dans son regard azur, et profitera de l’instant pour… Il était trop dans ses pensées pour remarquer qu’ils étaient arrivés à leur arrêt. Ils descendirent tous, marcha quelques temps dans les halls pour enfin retrouver l’air lourd de l’été. Quelques pas plus loin, les voilà enfin arrivés à la piscine. L’équipe entière allait bientôt rejoindre les autres équipes vers le coin barbecue, mais Mihael dit à ses coéquipiers qu’il les rejoindrait plus loin, ce qui lui valut un petit sourire en coin de la part de Luka, avant que les autres le laissent seul.

Enfin seul, il l’espérait plus pour trop, puisque quelques mètres plus loin, derrière un arbre qui lui faisait de l’ombre, il patienta l’arrivée de la personne qui hantait ses pensées. Sa patience fut récompensée aussitôt, puisque se dressa devant lui un jeune homme, cheveux d’or et regard azur, torse-nu, qui lui sourit de toutes ses dents. Pas le temps pour les bonnes manières ; Mihael se jeta dans les bras du jeune homme et l’embrassa fougueusement. Il ne savait pas où poser ses mains, alors il les mit sur les joues du blond afin d’approfondir ce moment dont il avait tant rêvé depuis la première fois qu’il avait posé ses yeux sur lui. Et, mon Dieu, qu’il adorait ce moment, qu’il aimait goûter ses lèvres au goût mentholé. Peut-être que le slovène était trop sensible à l’amour en général… mais même avec les filles qu’il avait pu embrassées lors de différentes soirées organisées dans son pays natale, il n’avait pas ressenti les mêmes sensations qu’il retrouvait chez le blond. Ces sensations aussi douces que le miel, aussi brûlant que le feu d’un phénix qui renait. Car oui, Mihael vivait une renaissance, alors que le baiser s’arrêta car ils avaient besoin de reprendre de l’air. Il planta ses yeux dans ceux azuré du jeune homme, avant de sourire de toutes ses dents et de déclarer :

« Tu sais pas à quel point je suis heureux de voir, Rekkles. »

Ledit Rekkles lui rendit son sourire, avant de câliner Mihael délicatement, profitant de la chaleur qu’il émettait pour réchauffer son corps refroidit par l’eau tantôt, son cœur refroidit par les multiples relations qu’il avait vécu par le passé. Il savait que leur romance shakespearienne allait bientôt être à découvert, mais Martin s’en foutait, car il tombait, tombait dans ce cycle de l’amoureux hébété par l’arrivé de l’homme de sa vie. Il repensait à ses relations passées, à son premier crush qu’était xPeke lors de son arrivé chez Fnatic, à son cœur brisé quand il avait appris que Febiven partait de l’Europe pour aller à l’autre rive de l’océan atlantique, à son échec amoureux avec Broxah. Mais Mikyx venait panser les blessures de son cœur, et il était bien heureux de l’avoir rencontré et de le laisser prendre soin de lui, même s’il devait cacher son amour en public parce qu’ils venaient tout deux d’équipes rivales.

Mais ce n’était pas grave, car l’amour l’aidait à surmonter la montagne qui se dressait devant eux.


	2. Baignade : Rencontre (Caps/Dan)

Caps ne savait pas où se mettre dans cette sorte de pool party. Il n’aimait pas beaucoup sortir s’il était honnête, ni même montrer son corps en public. Lors de sa visite post-MSI à la boutique de vêtement chic, il était gêné de se changer dans sa cabine tandis que ses coéquipiers l’attendaient dehors avec son costard. Porter se genre de vêtement ne le seyait guère, et être sans t-shirt le gênait par pudeur. Alors quand il dût partir se baigner, poussé par Perkz et Wunder, il resta au bord de la piscine, balançant ses pieds dans l’eau à un rythme dont seul lui connaissait la chanson. Il regarda avec amusement ses deux coéquipiers en train de se battre dans l’eau, s’éclaboussant avec l’eau, l’un essayant de forcer l’autre à rester sous l’eau.

Il rigola discrètement à cette vue alors que quelqu’un s’installa à côté de lui. Il s’arrêta de rire et posa son regard sur la personne à ses côtés. Il s’agissait d’un roux, légèrement plus grand que lui – rien de bien étonnant vue sa petitesse, tout le monde le dépassait en taille – à la peau légèrement pâle. Mais ce qu’il l’étonnait le plus, était le ciel nuageux qui s’était introduit dans ses yeux pour donner cette couleur grise qui lui allait si bien. Et lorsqu’il remarqua qu’il était observé, le roux lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

Un sourire qui fît rougir le danois, puisqu’il y était fortement sensible, mais aussi parce qu’il avait honte. Honte de se montrer sans t-shirt pour cacher son corps sans muscle, ni rien de bien séduisant. Mais pourquoi voudrait-il séduire, lui qui n’en avait habituellement rien à foutre des relations ? Et il remarqua que maintenant que ses cheveux étaient un bordel sans non, et il ne fit que rougir encore plus et commençait à devenir légèrement anxieux. Anxieux sur ce que pensait cet inconnu de lui. Rasmus avait l’impression de devenir comme Mihael, à prendre soin de son apparence. Mais à cet aspect de sa personne faisait rire l’inconnu qui tendit sa main au danois.

« Appelle-moi Daniel, jungler suppléant de Fnatic, déclara-t-il avec un parfait accent british. »

Oui, au fond de lui, le midlaner de G2 savait déjà cette information. Après tout, il avait remporté le Rift Rivals avec lui. Enfin, il le connaissait sous son pseudonyme, mais ça n’avait pas d’importance, car il le connaissait tout de même. Ils avaient eu l’occasion de boire un coup lors d’une soirée organisée par Fnatic, mais jamais de réellement faire connaissance. Mais déjà là, Rasmus avait eu un faible pour lui. Lui qui lui faisait penser à son soi plus jeune, lorsqu’il avait rejoint Fnatic et qu’il n’avait aucune expérience en tant que jeune rookie d’à peine dix-sept ans. Il en avait fait du chemin ; débuter en rookie passant par le MVP du split pour finir en champion du MSI. Ouais, il avait clairement progressé en trois ans de compétition européenne. Peut-être que Dan était le porte-étendard de la future génération européenne. En tout cas, il en avait la carrure.

Rasmus accepta la poignée de main, et désormais ils purent enfin approfondir leur lien. Et si Daniel avait un certain talent pour lui faire tourner la tête, Caps ne fit que boire un cocktail au mélange bien étrange. Un cocktail avec un zeste de désir et une goutte de romance, et le voilà en train de tomber. Il ne savait pas si c’était de l’amour ou de l’attirance, mais une chose était sûre : il voulait prendre d’assaut les lèvres de Daniel. C’était inapproprié, puisqu’ils venaient tout juste de se rencontrer. Mais il désirait tant connaître le goût qu’elles auraient, goûter à cette luxure qu’il s’était privé durant tant de temps. À la place de ça, il continua de discuter pendant un long instant, hypnotisé par les paroles du rouquin.

Si hypnotisé qu’il ne remarqua même pas que l’eau s’était calmée dû à l’absence de Luka dans la piscine, qu’il ne remarqua même pas que Dan s’était rapproché de lui. Qu’il ne remarqua même pas que ses joues avaient légèrement rosies. Et soudainement, il sentit une douce, légère, presque imperceptible pression sur sa joue. Si imperceptible qu’il se demandait s’il avait rêvé ce baiser sur sa joue. Et alors qu’un grand sourire se dessina sur le visage du rouquin, Rasmus sentit une pression beaucoup plus puissante sur le bas de son dos. Et à peine eut il le temps de le percevoir qu’il tomba dans l’eau dans un cri qui n’était pas des plus glorieux.

Il sortit la tête de l’eau, tout en recrachant les quelques centilitres qu’il avait emmagasiné dans sa bouche. Et alors qu’il essuya ses yeux, il entendit le doux son du rire de Daniel. Il se foutait de sa gueule, mais cela lui mit un peu de baume au cœur de le voir comme ça. Mais son crime n’allait pas rester impayé. Sans plus tarder, Caps plongea dans l’eau et tira les jambes du rouquin le forçant à le rejoindre brusquement dans l’eau. C’était au tour du danois de rigoler, et s’en suivit alors une bataille à celui qui éclabousserait le plus d’eau sur l’autre. Cette bataille dura bien cinq minutes avant qu’elle s’achève par un baiser, un vrai baiser de la part de Dan. Toute l’anxiété que Rasmus avait eu tantôt s’envola dès lors qu’il goûta enfin aux lèvres de son, désormais, amant. Des lèvres au goût légèrement cannelé.

Il se sentait bien, et heureux dans les bras de Daniel.


	3. Bronzage : Massage (Perkz/Upset)

Luka, allongé sur un linge, essayait tant bien que mal de se détendre. Après la petite bataille qu’il avait menée avec Wunder, le croate avait pris la décision de prendre un peu de repos. Combien même il adorait se baigner, il devait se l’avouer qu’accorder du temps à sa personne lui ferait du plus grand bien. Jambes croisées, il mit ses lunettes de soleil et ferma ses yeux pendant l’espace d’un instant. Il sentait que les rayons du soleil commençaient à lui brûler légèrement la peau. Il s’apprêtait à se lever pour mettre sa crème solaire, mais fût stoppé dans son entreprise par un poids sur son torse qui le forçait à rester couché. Il releva ses lunettes de soleil, et découvrit le sourire en coin d’Upset, soit Elias Lipp, soit un… ami proche ? Il ne trouvait pas de mot exact à la relation qu’il entreprenait avec l’AD carry de Schalke 04. C’était une relation assez spéciale, mêlant amitié, rivalité et une sorte de romance que Perkz ne parvenait pas à correctement déceler.

« Repose-toi, ordonna l’allemand alors qu’il agitait une lotion de crème solaire, je m’occupe de ça. »

Luka ne savait que trop quoi répondre. Alors il haussa des épaules et s’allongea à nouveau, laissant les mains expertes d’Elias parcourir le long de son torse. Le plus jeune injecta un peu du produit dans la paume de sa main, avant de frotter ses deux mains et d’éparpiller la crème sur le torse du croate. Elles continuèrent leur balade vers les épaules, profitant d’être sur cette partie du corps pour un petit massage. Perkz, bien que légèrement gêné, ne pipa mot, même si ses joues rouges montraient bien son état actuel. Après cette petite aparté, Upset reprit un peu du produit, réitéra le frottement, se décala un peu plus bas afin de se faciliter la tâche. Il ne s’attarda pas tant que ça sur le ventre de son rival, mais plutôt davantage vers le bas-ventre.

Ses mains descendirent jusqu’aux jambes du croate pour terminer sa course vers les pieds. Quand Luka sentit que son rival avait fini son entreprise, il avait espéré qu’il pourrait enfin se reposer sans être dérangé. Mais Upset semblait avoir d’autre plan, car comme il l’avait fait tantôt, il avait profité de la situation pour proposer ses services de massage. Et comme tantôt, ce n’était pas désagréable, mais la rougeur sur les joues de Perkz devint plus conséquente, son souffle commençant à être plus audible. Il ne voulait pas importuner le plus jeune, alors il le laissa faire. Il ne le voyait pas à cause de ses lunettes de soleil, mais Elias lui lançait quelques regards, comme s’il hésitait. Hésitait à prendre une initiative qui transformerait ce moment en quelque chose de plus… sale.

Il ne lui fallut qu’une dernière minute de réflexion avant de se lancer. Il suréleva légèrement la jambe du croate, avant de déposer un léger baiser sur la plante du pied, avant d’en déposer un autre sur sa cheville, puis un autre plus loin sur sa jambe, jusqu’à créer un petit chemin de baiser du bas jusqu’au haut du corps. Lorsqu’il arriva à la joue, l’allemand prêta attention au bruit de la respiration irrégulière de son ancien coéquipier. Il remarqua également que ses joues étaient aussi rouge qu’une pivoine. Upset sourit à cette vue, heureux de l’effet qu’il faisait à Perkz. Une myriade de court et rapide bisou se déposait sur la joue du croate.

S’en était trop pour ce dernier, qui décida de passer aux choses sérieuses. Il retira ses lunettes afin de poser son regard dans celui bleuté d’Elias. Ils se regardèrent ainsi pendant une trentaine de secondes, avant que les mains de Luka viennent se glisser lentement vers sur le corps de son cadet pour finir sa route sur les joues de ce dernier. Il rapprocha son visage, et soudainement, ses lèvres se posèrent sur leurs jumelles. Si au premier abord ce baiser était doux, il devint beaucoup plus sauvage au rythme des secondes qui avançaient. Chacun essayait de marquer son territoire sur l’autre, à se battre pour prouver à l’autre que c’était lui le dominant. Ils durent prendre une pause pour reprendre leur respiration, mais Perkz n’avait pas envie de s’arrêter en si bon chemin puisqu’il prit d’assaut le cou du plus jeune. Elias ne put retenir un gémissement alors que les mains baladeuses de son amant s’étaient mises sur la bosse qui s’était formée sur son maillot de bain. Il voulait se laisser tenter par cette expérience, voulant s’abandonner dans la volupté.

Sauf qu’il y avait un petit détail que son semblable avait remarqué et qui les empêchait de conclure leur acte. Luka stoppa son entreprise, se leva et prit la main de son compère pour l’aider à se lever. Il rapprocha son visage de l’oreille d’Upset et chuchota :

« Pas ici, suis-moi. »

Et Elias fût embarqué dans les vestiaires de la piscine, pour terminer ce qu’ils avaient entrepris. Peut-être qu’après ce moment, tout reviendrait à la normal et ils feraient comme si rien ne s’était passé. Mais tant pis, il avait tant rêvé de ce moment qu’il préférait ne pas s’empêtrer dans une romance fugace.

Et dire que tout ça partait d’une historie de crème solaire. Il fallait croire que la chaleur donnait envie à l’humain de se plonger dans la luxure.


End file.
